character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Queen (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' The Shadow Queen (sometimes merely Shadow Queen) is a dark, cataclysmic demon that spawned in this world one thousand years ago and serves as the primary and final antagonist of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. When she awoke, she immediately targeted and wrecked the city of Rogueport, capturing and enslaving all within its walls. She then transformed ¼ of the city into the Palace of Shadows, where she would remain as the ruler. After that, she created six minions. The three Shadow Sirens, and her three dragons, which would fly over the lands and instill panic and fear into the people. She then created the Crystal Stars with the essence of the heavens, and scattered them across the continent they resided on, to be used later in conquering the entire planet, before remaking it in her own image. At this time, people rose up to go against her. In response to this, she created the Pit of 100 Trials to toss rebels in and leave them to rot, torturing them as they slowly die. At this time, the queen began reaching the peak of her power. Four heroes--a Toad, a Goomba, a Koopa Troopa, and a Boo--recognized just this, and set out on an adventure to obtain the Crystal Stars. Once they did, they invaded the queen's palace, and did battle with her. Using their superior wits and teamwork, they managed to beat the witch down, before killing her with her own Crystal Stars. However, they had only destroyed her physical form; her spirit remained. As they sealed her spirit within the Palace of Shadows, she cursed the Crystal Stars and heroes. So long as they hold a Crystal Star, they'd feel nothing. But the moment they let them go... they'd be trapped within a black box, never to see the light of day again... Doomed to become a monster themselves. The four heroes set about--scattering the Crystal Stars across the lands to ensure the seal was to never be broken. And when they let their star go, they let their lives go with it. 'Statistics' Tier: Low 2-C Name: Shadow Queen Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Female Age: 1,000 years Classification: Millennium-Old Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Darkness Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Life Absorption, Life Creation, Consumption Healing (Can heal by eating living beings), Can poison foes and confuse them, Statistics Amplification, Nigh-Invulnerability and Possession Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Created the Crystal Stars) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Lord Crump, who returned from being blasted out into deep space, far past even the moon, within, at absolute worst, a few hours) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Can survive attacks from the Crystal Stars, even though they hurt her badly) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Planetary (Described as a "world-consuming demon") Standard Equipment: Crystal Stars Intelligence: Gifted (Designed the Palace of Shadows, a highly complex maze) Weaknesses: Needs a vessel to possess, otherwise, her soul cannot do much besides curse people. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightning Blast:' Summons a purple lightning bolt from nowhere. *'Power Lift:' Doubles or even triples her attack potency and durability. *'Shadow Wave:' Creates titanic dark energy waves. *'Dangerous Breath:' Shadow Queen releases a toxic breath, which can poison or confuse her enemies as well as hurt them. *'HP Drain:' Sucks the life from enemies to fuel her own. *'Dead Hand Stampede:' Summons dozens of dead hands, which trample her foes. *'Shade Hand:' Pulls her opponent into the ground and does... something... to hurt them. If the opponent is weak enough, this is a good finisher, allowing the hands to kill and consume the foe, restoring the Shadow Queen to peak physical condition. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 2